Lune Rouge
by Oxymore
Summary: Lorsqu’il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s’est passé et comment cela finira. SBSR
1. chapitre 1

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, PDV Severus Rogue , slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suit absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic. Merci à Lapieuvredudesert et à nfertiti pour leur rewiew sur « Jour de Mai »

**Bonne lecture ! **

Lune rouge 

_J'ai fais un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Chapitre 1**

**Poudlard, au temps des maraudeurs **

Il faisait nuit et il se baladait dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette école aurait pu lui apporter tout ce qui lui avait manqué durant son enfance : la chaleur d'un foyer et par dessus tout l'amour. Il sentit une douce chaleur parcourir son corps quand il pensa à lui : ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs, son teint mat qui contrastait avec le sien si blanc que on l'aurait crut malade. Il résista à l'envie de se pincer quand celui à qui il pensait apparut devant lui :

" Salut Sevi !

– Sirius. Un sourire éclaira le visage sombre du jeune homme. Que fais-tu à cette heure dans les couloirs ?

– Je faisais un tour, comme toi non ?

– Rectification moi je fais mon travail de préfet. En parlant de ça, sortez de dessous cette foutue cape.

– Je ne savais pas que tu me vouvoyais Rogue ! lança un troisième garçon aux cheveux noir qui apparut au beau milieu du couloir, une cape sous le bras.

– Quel coup vous préparez tous les deux ? interrogea le préfet en regardant James Potter.

– On ne prépare rien Severus, affirma Sirius d'une voix grave, cela faisait toujours mal au jeune homme de voir son meilleur ami et son petit ami s'entre-tuer.

– Bien. Retournez sous cette cape avant de vous faire prendre.

– Merci." dit joyeusement Sirius, il embrassa Severus alors que James grognait, à nouveau caché sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Severus regarda le couloir redevenu désert avec une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux. Un an. Cela faisait un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble Sirius et lui mais son entourage ne l'avait toujours pas accepté. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils soient gays qui avaient choqués les Maraudeurs et leurs amis mais plutôt que lui et Potter (leur maître à tous, un véritable Dieu pour eux) et lui se détestaient depuis leur première année. Seul Rémus Lupin ne semblait pas choqué plus que ça. Potter, bien sur, rejetait catégoriquement leur relation même si cela faisait souffrir Sirius, ce qui augmentait considérablement la haine que Severus portait à ce gamin populaire et immature. Quand à Pettigrow, il avait trop peur de son préfet pour oser le critiquer tout haut. Lily et Cathy, les deux seules filles de la bande n'avaient rien contre, en effet, Lily et Severus étaient devenus amis lors de leur premier voyage à bord du Poudlard express. C'est cette amitié, qui, pour Severus, avait incité le Choixpeau à l'envoyer à Gryffondor avec l'héritage familial qui faisait des Rogue les maîtres de Serpentard depuis des générations. Cathy, la petite Gryffondor timide aux cheveux bruns n'avait jamais aucune mauvaise parole contre lui malgré le fait qu'il fuyait les gens de sa maison (hormis Lily et aujourd'hui Sirius) comme la peste.

Severus continua son chemin.

**Poudlard, la septième année d'Harry **

Il marchait dans les couloirs, comme tous les soirs depuis trente ans, on disait souvent qu'il hantait Poudlard et cela le faisait sourire. Intérieurement bien sur, Severus Rogue aimait se donner une attitude impassible, il avait fait de son visage un masque et son regard de tueur s'arrangeait au fil des années. Maintenant qu'il avait le statut de professeur, il pouvait se promener quand il voulait dans les corridors pour exercer sa passion : enlever des points aux élèves ne faisant pas partie de Serpentard.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui s'avançait vers lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre sous la force du choc et Rogue se releva vivement, tout heureux à l'idée de pouvoir enlever 50 points à l'élève qui l'avait bousculé, 100 points si c'était Potter ou quelqu'un de sa clique. Mais à son grand malheur ce n'était pas un élève mais son ennemi juré juste, la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais voulut rencontrer, surtout un soir comme celui-ci.

" Rogue ! cria l'homme en se relevant.

– Black ! s'exclama le maître des potions en essuyant sa robe. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

– Je suis venu faire mon compte-rendu de mission à Dumbledore, lui répondit le Maraudeur, sa voix reflétait toute la haine que son cœur pouvait contenir.

– Non, je veux dire pourquoi tu n'es pas en clébard, c'est l'apparence qui te va le mieux et tu mets le professeur Dumbledore en danger en te faisant voir ainsi.

– Aha très drôle ! Au lieu de prendre des cours d'humour, tu devrais t'acheter un shampoing. De plus, apprend que j'ai été innocenté, Peter c'est fait prendre comme un rat.

– Lequel de nous deux prend des cours..." marmonna le sinistre professeur en regardant l'homme qu'il détestait le plus après Voldemort s'éloigner en sifflotant.

Il était en colère maintenant, non c'était plus que ça, il pouvait sentir la rage couler dans ses veines tel un poison. Il reprit sa marche, en espérant trouver quelqu'un sur qui se défouler. Où est Potter quand on a besoin de lui ?

A suivre 

Et voilà, c'est fini pour le chapitre 1.

La suite devrait arriver, bientôt, j'espère.

Laissez moi une rewiew, ce serait sympa !

kissxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. chapitre 2

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, PDV Sirius Black , slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic. Et merci aussi à Julier Percevent pour sa rewiew pour le chapitre 1 !

**Bonne lecture ! **

Lune rouge Chapitre 2 

_J'ai fais un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, cinquième année des Maraudeurs**

Sirius et James avançaient dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Sirius comptait les secondes mentalement 5, 6.

" Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, lâcha finalement James au bout de la 8ème seconde.

– Si tu voyais Lily au milieu d'un couloir, tu n'irais pas voir, toi.

– Rogue ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un préfet, une sale racaille de mangemort.

– C'est mon petit copain James, et je l'aime, dit Sirius, buté.

– C'est vrai excuses-moi mais lui et moi on s'est détesté dès le premier regard alors...

– Je comprends, je suis bien placé pour savoir que l'on ne peut pas aller contre ses sentiments.

– Pauvre Patmol ! plaisanta James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– Arrêtes Cornedrue ! C'est en riant qu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'au saule cogneur.

– Peter est passé devant ? demanda James.

– Oui, heureusement que Queudver est ponctuel, lui." répondit Sirius en faisant allusion au quart d'heure de retard de James au dîner.

Les deux amis arrivèrent dans le tunnel qui les menait à la cabane hurlante et se transformèrent, James devint un cerf et Sirius un chien. Quand ils avaient découvert que Remus était un loup-garou, ses trois amis avaient décidés de devenir des animagus pour pouvoir l'aider. A chaque pleine lune, Remus trouvait refuge dans la cabane hurlante et ses amis le rejoignaient. Peter partait toujours en éclaireur (ils pourraient se faire prendre en y allant tous les trois ensemble), sous sa forme de rat, il actionnait le passage et allait rejoindre Remus. Quand les deux amis les rejoignirent, la transformation de Remus avait déjà commencé. Sirius mit de côté la haine Severus/James et se fit un devoir d'aller aider son ami.

**Poudlard, septième année d'Harry**

La grande salle était déjà pleine et beaucoup d'élèves mangeaient leur petit déjeuner quand il entra. Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'il s'avançait vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore se leva et fit face aux élèves :

" Ceux qui ne le savent pas seront ravis d'apprendre que Sirius Black ici présent a été innocenté. Je lui ai donc demandé de venir travailler à Poudlard en tant qu'assistant en Défense Contre les Forces de Mal et Potion Magique."

Le directeur fit apparaître une chaise et Sirius s'assit, se régalant du visage outré de Rogue et de celui heureux de Remus Lupin, revenu enseigner à Poudlard.


	3. chapitre 3

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, PDV Remus Lupin, slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

Lune rouge Chapitre 3 

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, cinquième année des Maraudeurs**

Assis ou plutôt affalé sur l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, Remus Lupin attendait patiemment que l'un de ses amis se lève. Il s'était réveillé au lever du jour et était revenu dans la tour des Gryffondor. Il devrait encore attendre une heure normalement, ses amis n'étant pas particulièrement matinaux. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et eut juste à peine le temps de reconnaître la silhouette de son préfet avant que Severus quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Des pas précipités se firent de nouveau entendre et Sirius arriva dans la grande salle à moitié débraillé.

" Merde ! jura-t-il lorsqu'il ne vit aucune trace de son petit ami dans la pièce aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

– Des problèmes Patmol ? demanda Remus en se levant.

– Désolé Lunard je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Sirius en passant la main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Il n'y a aucun problème.

– C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été dans les habitudes de Severus de claquer la porte à six heures du matin.

– Hier lorsque nous sommes partis de la cabane, je suis allé le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Sirius s'assit en face de Remus et rougit encore plus quand son ami lui dit d'un ton naturel.

– Tu croyais que personne ne se serait aperçut que tu découchais toutes les nuits ?

– Bref, le coupa Sirius en faisant un geste de la main que Remus reconnut comme le geste fétiche de Rogue. Il a vu les marques que heu...

– Je vois." l'interrompit Remus.

La veille, en effet, le loup-garou qui était en lui n'avait pas pu se maîtriser, James et Sirius s'étaient blessés en le forçant à revenir à la cabane hurlante.

" Il se doute de quelque chose ? demanda Remus d'une voix douce qui fit sursauter son ami dans l'esprit s'était perdu dans de lointaines contrées.

– Oh il s'imagine beaucoup de chose mais rien de vrai ni de dangereux." répondit l'animagus sur un ton sarcastique.

Remus eut un petit sourire puis regarda son ami, ses yeux reflétant toute sa tristesse.

" Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rem. " lui assura Sirius avant de changer complètement de sujet et de lancer un débat sur la saison de Quiditch.

**Poudlard, septième année d'Harry**

Les deux anciens Maraudeurs attendirent d'être dans le bureau de Remus pour laisser éclater leur joie.

" Salut Lunard, content de me voir !

– Patmol, t'aurais pu me prévénir tout de même !

– Je voulais te faire une surprise, t'as vu la tête de Rogue.

– Cela ne te dérange pas de devoir travailler avec lui ?

– Non pourquoi ?

– Lui et toi avez été très proches à une époque.

– Ah ça ! C'est du passé, une amourette d'adolescence.

– C'est ça... marmonna le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

– Quoi ?

– Tu veux du thé ? "

Remus Lupin n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux, sa condition de loup-garou n'était pas facile à gérer et il voulait porter ce fardeau seul, mais il savait que Sirius mentait en affirmant que Severus et lui c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il voyait toujours dans les yeux des deux hommes qui se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre cette lueur de tristesse et de mélancolie bien cachée derrière le masque de haine qu'ils portaient quand ils étaient face à face.


	4. Interlude 1

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lune rouge Interlude numéro 1**

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, quatrième année des Maraudeurs **

**Sirius : **

Evidement la salle commune était vide en cette heure de la nuit, il descendit les escaliers et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils en velours rouge devant la cheminée. En ce moment, Sirius souffrait d'insomnie et se réveillait chaque nuit à trois heures du matin. Le bon côté : ses devoirs n'avaient jamais été aussi bien faits. Le mauvais côté : il s'ennuyait ferme. Le bruit de papier que l'on déchire le fit se retourner, il s'était trompé, il n'était pas seul dans la grande salle. Severus Rogue était lui aussi assis sur un fauteuil. Il aurait pu passé pour un fantôme tellement il était discret : élève moyen qui pourtant excellait en Potion, Sirius n'en aurait jamais entendu parler s'il n'était pas l'ami de Lily Evans. C'était un garçon au teint malade, aux yeux et cheveux noirs qui n'aimait pas prendre soin de son apparence. Severus se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

" Pourquoi tu pleurs ? " lui demanda Sirius.

**Severus : **

C'était comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler, ses parents étaient morts. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais été question d'amour entre eux et que leur famille n'avait jamais été soudée mais on ne pouvait nier les liens du sang. Pourtant ils étaient bel et bien morts, tous les deux tués par des Aurors. C'était écrit noir sur blanc sur cette maudite lettre, juste en dessous du fait qu'ils avaient été tous les deux mangemorts. Severus déchira la lettre en deux et se leva. Il allait monter dans son dortoir quand une voix l'arrêta :

" Pourquoi tu pleurs ? "

Severus reconnu la voix de Sirius Black, un des amis de Potter et Lily.

" Cela ne te regarde pas. " répondit-il de la voix la plus neutre possible.

Il reprit sa marche mais il rencontra un obstacle, c'était Sirius qui était venu se mettre entre lui et les escaliers. Le Maraudeur le prit par les épaules et répéta avec détermination, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

" Pourquoi ? "

Severus détourna le regard avant de répondre d'une voix sourde :

" Mes parents sont morts. "

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle et il tomba à genoux sous le poids de la douleur. Sirius s'accroupit près de lui et le tint dans ses bras alors que Severus éclatait en sanglot.

" Chut... Tout va bien aller tu verras." murmurait Sirius tout en berçant un Severus effondré.

**Severus : **

Severus s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir étudier en paix loin de l'agitation de la salle commune où ses condisciples fêtaient leur victoire contre les Serpentard au Quidditch. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre et Lily Evans s'assit en face de lui.

" Sirius me l'a dit. Comment tu vas ?

– Bien, répondit Severus en maudissant Black de toutes ses forces. Ca va aller.

– Alors je suis heureuse, déclara Lily en posant ses coudes sur la table et sa tête entre ses mains.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres en train de faire la fête ?

– Je n'en peux plus de les voir ensemble, souffla Lily.

– Potter et Bells, grogna Severus en serrant les poings.

– C'est idiot non ? demanda Lily en souriant.

– Non, c'est humain. " lui répondit Severus d'une voix douce.

**Severus : **

Severus était dans la salle commune, il travaillait sur un exposé pour l'histoire de la magie. Il était un peu plus de 5 heures du matin et c'est à cette heure-ci qu'il avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller. Un bruit le fit lever les yeux de sa copie, Sirius Black se tenait devant lui.

" Tu vas bien ? lui demanda le jeune Maraudeur.

– Oui. Ce n'était pas la peine d'alarmer Lily pour cela.

– Tu m'en veux ?

– Non.

– Tant mieux.

– C'est pas pour cela que l'on va devenir ami.

– Severus tu es un véritable asociale ! rit Sirius.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ? demanda son condisciple légèrement énervé.

– Discuter avec toi pourquoi faut prendre un ticket ? "

Severus ne répondit pas et reprit son travail mais il ne pouvait réfléchir en étant autant observé.

" De quoi tu veux parler ? " dit-il finalement en rendant les armes.

Sirius lui sourit et entama une discussion.

**Severus : **

Severus referma son livre quand il reconnut le pas de Sirius dans les escaliers, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient amis, -malgré le dégoût que ressentaient James et Severus l'un par rapport à l'autre – ils avaient appris à se connaître et s'appréciaient plus de jour en jour. Ils avaient les mêmes opinions sur de nombreux sujets et avaient largement contribué à mettre Lily et James ensembles. Durant ces deux mois, il s'était instauré entre eux un lien quasi télépathique, il arrivait que l'un finisse les phrases de l'autre par exemple.

" Salut beau mec ! lança joyeusement Sirius en s'affalant sur une chaise.

– Beau mec ? répéta ironiquement Severus.

– Bein quoi on ne t'a jamais dit que t'étais beau ?

– Pas toi en tout cas ! "

Ils ne savaient pas exactement depuis combien de temps ils jouaient à ce petit jeu ni lequel des deux l'avait lancé mais ils adoraient se provoquer.

" Ah bon ? s'étonna Sirius. T'en est sur ? Il se leva et contourna la table afin de se placer en face de son ami.

– Certain." répondit Severus en se levant à son tour.

Sirius se pencha vers Severus et l'embrassa, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et approfondit son baiser. Puis il se recula.

" Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas grave." lui murmura Rogue en prenant l'initiative du second baiser.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, PDV Lily Evans et Hermione Granger, slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lune rouge Chapitre 4**

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, cinquième année des Maraudeurs**

_" Les vampires sont des êtres sombres et solitaires. Le teint blême et les yeux noirs, ils craignent le soleil et ne sortent que la nuit pour chasser. Ils boivent évidement du sang. "_

Peter Pettigrow se tourna vers Lily et lui dit :

" Tu penses que Severus est un vampire ? "

La rousse aux yeux émeraude se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris, puis lui répondit d'un ton docte :

" Voyons Peter, il va bien au soleil. "

Cathy, assise à la droite de Lily murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire mutin. Puis elle se pencha vers la table de devant où étaient assis James, Remus et Sirius.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? " demanda Peter à côté de la plaque.

Cathy, somme à son habitude ne répondit pas, laissant le soin à Lily de parler à sa place.

" Regardes les cheveux de Nott. "

Peter se tourna sans aucune discrétion vers la seconde rangée où les élèves de Serpentard étaient assis, Nott avait les cheveux subitement teins en rouge et or. Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire alors que Cathy et Lily essayaient de se contenir. La jeune fille rousse se tourna vers Severus qui était assis seul à la table derrière eux, il se prenait des notes, continuant d'écouter le professeur. Quand il la vit, il lui sourit discrètement et la joie de Lily atteint son paroxysme. Si Severus commençait à rire aux blagues de son petit ami, l'espoir n'était pas perdu.

**Poudlard, septième année d'Harry**

Elle avait un exposé à faire sur les vampires pour le cours des professeurs Black et Lupin. Elle aimait beaucoup plus les cours de Défense maintenant que c'était des personnes de confiance qui les assuraient. Même si les autres ne voyaient derrière ce devoir qu'un banal exposé, Hermione savait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Sirius avait eut en effet, la même lueur dans le regard que Rogue lorsqu'il avait demandé des rouleaux de parchemin sur les loups-garous en troisième année. Hermione avait découvert le secret de leur "professeur préféré / espion mangemort pour le compte de Dumbledore" lors de sa quatrième année et cela faisait maintenant trois années qu'elle gardait le secret mais ce matin le maître des potions avait été horrible avec Harry et elle comptait mettre pour une fois les choses au clair. Elle profitait de la pause pour aller trouver le sombre professeur dans le cachot qui lui servait de salle de classe. Elle frappa trois petits coups et entra, il leva à peine les yeux des copies qu'il était en train de corriger et la salua avec son habituel cynisme.

" Mademoiselle Granger, que me vaut cet honneur ?

– Professeur Rogue je suis venue vous demander de laisser Harry tranquille.

– Mademoiselle Granger vous venez de faire perdre 5 points à Gryffondor.

– Pour tout vous dire professeur, je suis venue vous avertir que nous avons un exposé à faire sur les vampires et j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis sur le sujet, après tout, vous même en êtes un.

– Mademoiselle Granger, que voulez-vous dire ?

– Je le sais depuis longtemps, trois ans en fait et je l'ai toujours gardé pour moi mais ce matin... Harry n'est pas responsable des erreurs de Sirius et de son père. Ce n'est pas Atlas bordel ! cria-t-elle.

– Mademoiselle Granger, veuillez vous calmer s'il vous plait.

– Je vous propose, reprit Hermione après avoir inspiré profondément, que vous soyez un peu plus correct avec Harry et en échange, je ferais la mauvaise élève qui n'a rien remarqué.

– Je vais étriper ce chien galleux !

- N'aviez vous pas fait la même chose en troisième année ? Elle évita le regard noir de son professeur et ajouta. Je vis vous laisser, je dois aller en Arithmancie. Bonne journée professeur ! "

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**

**Kissxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oxymore**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, PDV James et Harry Potter, slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lune rouge Chapitre 5**

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, cinquième année des Maraudeurs**

" On est bientôt arrivé Cornedrue ? râla Sirius.

– Presque. "

James attira son ami dans une salle déserte.

" Jamesie c'est des toilettes pour filles !

– Arrêtes de te plaindre Patmol et viens plutôt voir ce que tonton James a préparé.

– Du polynectar ! s'exclama Sirius en s'approchant du chaudron.

– Et vi. Ca te dit de passer la journée dans la peau du mec le plus populaire de l'école ?

– Tu veux me faire boire un morceau de Malefoy ! s'écria Sirius.

– Mais non débile ! Ca te dit d'échanger nos corps pour une journée ?

– D'accord. "

James aimait vraiment l'échange qu'ils avaient fait. Il marchait dans le couloir, appréciant les quelques centimètres de plus que lui qu'avait son ami. Soudain quelqu'un le pris par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Tous les cris de protestation qu'il voulait prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que la personne qui venait de l'emmener n'était autre que Rogue.

" Pas moyens de te parler toute la journée, t'étais toujours en compagnie de tes amis. "

James crut que Rogue allait se lancer dans une longue tirade sur les innombrables défauts des Maraudeurs et il se sentit honteux quand son pire ennemi n'en fit rien.

" Au fait joli les cheveux de Nott. Heureusement pour vous que Ceneil est myope comme une taupe.

– Tu nous aurais pas dénoncé.

– La notion de devoir Sirius, nous en avons déjà parler.

– Je sais... marmonna le Gryffondor qui ne savait pas du tout où Rogue voulait en venir.

– Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je me suis emporté trop violemment quand j'ai vu que t'étais blessé, cela me peine de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu disparais presque chaque nuit avec tes amis. Même si je sais que tu ne peux pas choisir entre eux et moi, la prochaine fois que tu reviens avec des plaies aussi profondes je vais voir Potter pour lui casser sa petite gueule aro... Désolé.

– C'est pas grave, répondit James alors que dans son esprit, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot : vengeance. Si tu veux savoir ce que nous faisons chaque nuit, tu n'as qu'à passé par le tunnel caché derrière le saule-cogneur, il suffit d'appuyer sur le mécanisme avec un long bâton pour l'immobiliser. "

Puis il se dépêcha de quitter la salle avant que son préfet l'embrasse.

Un baiser de Rogue, beurk !

Le soir venu, il retrouva Sirius qui avait l'air inquiet.

" Comme j'ai hâte de redevenir moi même tu ne peux pas savoir. Sévy et moi on s'est disputé ce matin, il sait que je lui cache quelque chose et cela ne lui plaît pas. Je crois que je vais lui avouer que je suis un animagus, il comprendra.

– Il voudra que tu te fasses répertorier.

– Il gardera le secret, écoutes James, on s'aime et tu ferais bien de l'accepter. "

C'est dans ces moments-là que James enlevait ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, devait-il dire à son meilleur ami ce qu'il avait osé faire ?

Sans le remarquer, ils étaient arrivés aux abords de la cabane hurlante et Remus criait déjà à la lune.

" Sirius. Tout à l'heure Rogue est venu me parler et je lui ai dit comment accéder à la cabane hurlante.

– James, tu n'as pas... le visage de son ami était plus pâle que la mort.

– Je suis désolé.

– Essaye de retenir Rem. " lui cria Sirius avant de rebrousser chemin.

Un cerf poursuit un loup-garou à travers un tunnel. Le loup avait sentit la présence d'humain et James pensait que cela devait être Sirius et Rogue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la vue du couple, le loup fonça directement sur le préfet, reconnaissant Sirius même sous l'apparence de James. Sirius eut le réflexe de pousser son petit ami à terre mais Rogue fut quand même blessé au torse. Reprenant la forme humaine de son meilleur ami, James stupéfixa Remus et resta avec le loup garou alors que Sirius emmenait son petit ami inconscient à l'infirmerie.

**Poudlard, septième année d'Harry**

Harry se rendait au bureau de son parrain, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis que celui ci avait été nommé professeur. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il trouva son parrain profondément endormi. Il sourit et alla remonter la couverture qui avait glissé à terre. Quand il s'approcha de lui, il remarqua que son parrain s'agitait, parlant dans son sommeil :

_" James pas ça... Severus vite danger... Remus... Sévy ! "_

Sirius se réveilla, attelant. Bien que Harry lui tende un verre d'eau, celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de la présence de son filleul que lorsque celui-ci lui demanda d'une voix douce :

" Sirius, ça ne va pas ?

– Harry ! Tout va bien pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Tu faisais un cauchemar, racontes le moi s'il te plaît. "

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry regardait avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux son parrain partir dire la vérité au sinistre maître des potions qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.


	7. Interlude 2

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lune rouge **

**Interlude numéro 2 **

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, cinquième année des Maraudeurs**

L'effet du polynectar se dissipa alors qu'il emmenait Severus à l'infirmerie. Après avoir expliqué en deux mots la situation à Madame Pomfresh, il fut autorisé à rester. Il le veilla un mois entier, souvent Lily, Cathy ou Remus se proposaient de le remplacer mais il refusait catégoriquement de quitter Severus. Il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, lui rappelait les projets d'avenir dont ils avaient parlés, lui ordonnait de se réveiller, le suppliait de lui pardonner. Et enfin Severus ouvrit les yeux.

**Severus : **

_Où suis-je ? Pourquoi la lumière est-elle si vive ? Pourquoi j'ai tellement faim ? _

" Bonjour Severus.

– Bonjour Madame Pomfresh.

– De quoi te souviens – tu ? "

Le préfet des Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, ce qui montrait chez lui une très forte concentration, puis soudain des dizaines d'images lui vinrent à l'esprit. Son petit ami l'avait trahit, Potter l'avait sauvé d'un loup garou mais il avait quand même été blessé.

" Madame Pomfresh, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte, le loup garou...

– Tu es bien intelligent pour ton âge, se contenta de dire l'infirmière avant de lui donner une potion qui était rouge, ce n'était pas une potion mais du sang, bien qu'il le savait, Severus souhaitait garder cette chimère. Bois ça, reprit-elle, tu as de la visite. "

Severus pensa tout de suite aux hommes du ministère venu l'emmener à Azkaban où était enfermé tous les vampires et les loup garous (enfin normalement) mais ce n'était que Sirius.

" Sévy ! s'écria-t-il avant de s'asseoir à côté du lit. J'ai eu si peur. Il tenta de lui prendre la main mais Severus le repoussa.

– Tu m'as trahi ! accusa-t-il.

– Severus laisses moi t'expliquer, le supplia Sirius.

– Tout est fini Black, pars. Mais comme il ne réagissait pas assez vite pour lui, il hurla. Dégages ! "

Sirius se leva, son visage fatigué strié par des torrents de larmes. Severus dût lutter pour ne pas aller le consoler. Ce fut que lorsqu'il fut partit que le préfet laissa tomber son masque de stoïcisme et couler ses larmes.

**Severus : **

Il fut dérangé par deux autres personnes ce jour-là, une fois par Dumbledore qui lui demanda de garder le secret à propos de Remus et une autre par James.

Potter resta debout en face du lit, ce qui obligeait Severus à lever les yeux vers lui.

" Tu sais, comprit Potter après l'avoir regarder droit dans les yeux quelques instants.

– Je m'en suis douté quand Lily est venue se plaindre de ton comportement et j'en ai eu la confirmation quand tu as refusé de m'embrasser. Et puis tu ne m'aurais jamais appelé Sévy comme Sirius l'a fait avant de me pousser.

– Alors pourquoi l'as - tu rejeté ?

– Tu connais les conséquences des griffures de loup-garou, c'était la seule chose à faire.

– Tu es un type bien Rogue. " lui dit James avant de quitter l'infirmerie.


	8. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, PDV Cathy et Ginny slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lune rouge **

**Chapitre 6 **

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, cinquième année des Maraudeurs**

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle le cherchait quand elle le trouva dans un cachot. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

" Severus ? demanda-t- elle d'une petite voix.

– Cathy ?

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Cela en est déjà une, lui répondit-il avant de reprendre sur un ton irrité. Vas - y.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Sirius reste seul toute la journée et ne veut pas sortir du dortoir, James se sent coupable et Lily est triste pour tout le monde.

– Je ne peux répondre à cette question Cathy, j'ai promis de ne pas en parler.

– Severus qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Tu te rappelles du cours sur les vampires et l'hypothèse stupide de Pettigrow ?

– T'avais entendu ! s'écria Cathy en mettant la main sur sa bouche.

– Tout était vrai, je suis devenu un monstre, un monstre qui boit du sang. Maintenant laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

– Non je ne te laisserais pas. Je vais revenir avec Lily, tu vas voir tout va bien se passer. "

Cathy sortit du cachot et partit à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

**Poudlard, septième année d'Harry**

Comme tous les soirs depuis trois ans, Ginny se rendait dans les cachots. Elle avait toujours aimé les cours de potions et le professeur Rogue s'en était vite rendu compte, un jour il l'avait prise à part et lui avait proposé des cours plus intéressants quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait devenir alchimiste.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allais pas. Le professeur était couché et semblait malade.

" Professeur vous n'allez pas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Mademoiselle Weasley fuyez. " lui ordonna le maître des potions en dévoilant ses canines proéminentes.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle sortit précipitamment du bureau. Elle courut dans les couloirs et rentra dans le professeur Black.

" Ginny qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Le professeur Rogue a besoin d'aide." lui répondit Ginny.

Elle regarda, impuissante, son professeur partir vers les cachots avant de retourner dans sa salle commune.


	9. Interlude 3

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lune rouge **

**Interlude numéro 3 **

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, septième année d'Harry**

**Sirius : **

Lorsque Sirius arriva devant le bureau du maître des potions, il resta un moment sur le seuil à regarder son ex petit ami serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler, se griffer le visage et les mains, barbouillant la marque des ténèbres de son propre sang.

" Sévy... murmura-t-il en entrant.

– N'approches pas." lui ordonna Severus.

Sirius se transforma en chien et arriva à maîtriser son collègue, puis il reprit sa forme humaine et lança un sort de ligotage.

" Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sirius.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dit Severus d'une voix entrecoupé.

– Tu savais ?

– Depuis le début.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Pour te protéger Sirius, tu as toujours plus compté que tout le reste.

– Oh Sévy !" murmura Sirius avant d'embrasser Severus sur le front.

Puis il le berça comme il l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt.


	10. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, PDV Peter Pettigrow et Ronald Weasley slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lune rouge **

**Chapitre 7 **

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, cinquième année des Maraudeurs**

Peter était assis à la table des Gryffondor. Il attendait ses amis, il les trouvait bizarre ces temps-ci mais il se disait qu'ils devaient préparer un mauvais coup contre leur préfet. Cela faisait deux semaines que Sirius et Severus avaient rompus et que la guerre Maraudeurs vs Rogue avait repris comme si l'année qui venait de s'écrouler n'avait été qu'une trêve de plus dans une guerre sans pitié. Mais Peter avait toujours été en dehors des histoires des Maraudeurs en ce qui concernait les blagues. Il vit ses trois amis entrer et s'installer, il allait engager la conversation avec eux au moment où le professeur Dumbledore se leva, demandant le silence.

" Je sais qu'il est assez inhabituel mais un élève a demandé à être re-répartit. Dès ce soir, Severus Rogue devient donc un élève de Serpentard."

Peter regarda avec appréhension son ancien préfet se diriger vers la table aux couleurs verte et argent où on l'accueillit chaleureusement.

" Saleté de Mangemort. " grogna Sirius en commençant à manger.

Peter lui lança un regard ébahit.

**Poudlard, septième année d'Harry**

Ron marchait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Harry qui était sensé retrouver Sirius mais le bureau de l'Assistant était vide. Soudain il croisa Ginny qui marchait le visage défait.

" Ginny qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Le professeur Rogue.

– Ginny !

– C'est horrible.

– Rentres aux dortoirs. " lui ordonna Ron

Quand il arriva au cachot, ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : Sirius tenait dans ses bras un Rogue tremblant comme un bébé et essayait de lui faire boire un potion rouge sang. Ron referma la porte doucement et rentra à la tour des Gryffondor.


	11. Chapitre 8

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, PDV Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lune rouge **

**Chapitre 8 **

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, cinquième année des Maraudeurs**

Severus étudiait dans l'obscurité rassurante des cachots, il n'avait pas de problème pour voir la nuit alors que la lumière du jour le rendait presque aveugle.

" C'est ce qu'on appelle un retour aux sources. "

Severus dut reconnaître cette voix comme étant celle de Lucius Malefoy, le préfet des Serpentard de deux ans son aîné dont les parents étaient amis avec les siens.

" En effet. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

– Que dirais-tu d'un retour global ?

– Tu veux dire...

– Oui, voudrais- tu devenir mangemort ?

– Avec plaisir. " répondit Rogue comme si il s'y attendait.

**Poudlard, la septième année d'Harry **

Dans les profondeurs de la nuit se détachait une silhouette noire qui courait, cette ombre appartenait à Drago Malefoy. Le jeune Serpentard se retournait tous les dix mètres; scrutant dans l'obscurité des hommes en noirs cagoulés. Il se répétait sans cesse les mêmes mots dans la tête, c'était l'adresse que sa mère lui avait donné quand elle était allée le voir dans le cachot où l'avait enfermé son père pendant les vacances. Il y était enfin, il gravit rapidement les quelques marches qui menaient au perron et frappa à la porte. Son lugubre professeur de potions ouvrit et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour le reconnaître.

" Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

– Professeur, je peux entrer ? "

Severus Rogue se recula afin de permettre à son élève de pénétrer dans la maison, c'est alors que Drago se rendit compte qu'il était plus de minuit et que le maître des potions semblait un peu fatigué.

" Je suis désolé de vous déranger.

– C'est pas grave, l'assura Rogue.

– Sévy ? demanda une voix rauque. Drago vit avec une certaine surprise le professeur Black apparaître en caleçon au milieu du salon.

– Sirius si t'allais passer quelque chose pendant que je sers une boisson à notre invité.

– Heu je crois que je vais partir, murmura Drago.

– Pas avant de m'avoir dit comment vous vous êtes fait ce superbe coquard. Suivez-moi. "

La cuisine était propre et bien rangée. Drago s'assit sur une chaise alors que le professeur Rogue lui faisait apparaître un chocolat chaud. Sirius Black les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence.

" Mon père veut que je devienne un mangemort.

– Et tu as refusé ? demanda Sirius.

– Je n'aurai pas cette tête la sinon, lui rétorqua le Serpentard.

– Là il marque un point, approuva le professeur de potions en esquissant un sourire.

– J'ai besoin d'aide, coupa Drago, ma mère vous a écrit une lettre.

– Tu connais Narcissa Malefoy ? interrogea Sirius.

– Autrefois on l'appelait Cathy, lui répondit mystérieusement Severus. "

L'Assistant resta un moment stupéfait par ce que venait de lui apprendre son amant puis demanda d'une voix éteinte :

" Vraiment ?

– Elle n'a pas eut le choix, répondit Rogue, puis il reprit à l'intention d'un Drago stupéfait : Nous étions dans la même classe que ta mère.

– Tu peux compter sur nous, " déclara Sirius qui venait de finir la lettre de Cathy.


	12. Chapitre 9

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, PDV Lord Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore slash SBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lune rouge **

**Chapitre 9 **

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, cinquième année des Maraudeurs**

Il regardait avec une grande attention ses futurs adeptes avancer dans la grande salle noire et s'agenouiller devant lui. Lucius, son mangemort préféré, avait fait du bon boulot. Lord Voldemort devait bien admettre que ce jeune mangemort blond avait des capacités prometteuses.

Il reporta son attention sur la nouvelle "portée" qui elle aussi se révélait pleine de promesses. Severus Rogue surtout, le Lord Maléfique avait été déçu quand il avait apparu que le fils de deux de ses plus fidèles adeptes avait été répartit à Gryffondor et heureux de ce revirement soudain.

Il leur demanda de tendre le bras et les marqua de son sceaux monstrueux. Les interdisant à jamais d'avoir une vie heureuse.

**Poudlard, la septième année d'Harry **

Le professeur Dumbledore jeta un regard amusé aux deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

" Vous êtes en train de me parler d'adoption ? " leur demanda-t-il.

Sirius éclata de rire alors que Severus lui lançait un regard faussement peiné, il tendit alors au directeur la lettre que lui avait écrite Narcissa Malefoy, ex Cathy Gilman. Le vieil homme prit son temps pour la lire, soupira et lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur ses deux professeurs, son regard était beaucoup plus sérieux.

" Ce qui est marqué dans cette lettre est-il vrai ? questionna-t-il.

– Drago ne veut effectivement pas devenir mangemort et il approuve sa mère dans le sens où se serait son père qui l'aurait blessé mais il ne nous a donné aucune indication sur le type de sortilège utilisé, de plus il nous est impossible de prouver qu'il a reçut des Endoloris. " répondit Severus.

Le professeur les jugea du regard puis déclara :

" Il faudrait que j'en parle au ministre mais normalement il n'y aura aucun problème pour que vous ayez la garde de Monsieur Malefoy. "


	13. Interlude 4

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, slashSBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lune rouge **

**Interlude numéro 4 **

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Severus : **

Confiant et sûr de lui, le jeune Severus Rogue du haut de ses seize ans s'avançait vers le bureau du directeur, arrivant devant la gargouille, il sortit de sa poche la liste des mots de passe les plus improbables qu'il avait confectionné, au bout de la 26ème tentative, (trombone allez savoir pourquoi !) la gargouille laissa place à un passage et le jeune Serpentard commença à gravir les escaliers. Après avoir gravit 313 marches il arriva devant la porte du bureau du directeur et frappa. La voix bienveillante de Dumbledore l'invita à entrer.

Si le vieil homme fut surpris de voir arriver dans son bureau l'élève banal qu'était le jeune Rogue, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

" Entres donc Severus, un peu de thé ?

– Non merci professeur, en fait j'étais venu vous montrer ceci. "

Severus remonta sa manche et brandit son bras tâché de l'horrible marque des ténèbres.

" Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda le directeur, sa voix devenue aussi froide qu'un hiver en arctique.

– Quand j'ai appris ce qu'étaient mes parents, j'ai toujours su que je suivrais leur voie, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

– Qui il ?

– Voldemort, répondit le jeune Serpentard sans tressaillir. C'était logique qu'un jour on me demanderait de devenir un de ses adeptes.

– Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura Dumbledore l'air peiné.

– Le poids du destin, ironisa Severus, Professeur je suis venu vous proposer de jouer l'agent double pour vous.

– Vous voulez dire espionner Voldemort pour mon compte ? demanda Dumbledore stupéfait.

– La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid." approuva Severus avec un petit sourire.


	14. Chapitre 10

**Titre** : Lune Rouge

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, JKR n'avait pas encore bousillé tous mes espoirs.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue. Mais un jour, la blague. Tout bascula. Comment cela s'est passé et comment cela finira.

**Genre** : romance, drama, PDV Severus Rogue, slashSBSR

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'ai pris comme situation initiale les rumeurs disant que Severus Rogue était un vampire et un Gryffondor. J'ai tout mixé. Cette fic ne suis absolument pas la chronologie de JKR. Elle comporte 10 chapitres et 4 interludes. Chaque chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, à vous de trouver quel sera le prochain !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lune rouge **

**Chapitre 10**

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière... Le monde entier s'était arrêté et la lune devenait rouge_.

The Neville Brother: "Fire and Brimstome" issue de Vampires et Martyrs de Christopher Golden

**Poudlard, septième année des Maraudeurs**

Severus Rogue serra le poing et les dents, la marque diffusait une sourde douleur le long de son bras droit. Le maître l'appelait et il s'apprêtait à sortir pour se diriger vers la forêt interdite où il pourrait transplaner auprès de lui. Il allait arriver dans le hall d'entrer lorsqu'il croisa les fameux Maraudeurs. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils se voyaient, Potter lançait un de ses vannes sur les shampoings, Remus essayait de calmer le jeu, Sirius se contentait de le regarder d'un air méprisant et Peter se taisait. Ce jour-là fut égal aux autres sauf que Sirius le traita de "sale mangemort" et que Peter s'accrochait frénétiquement à son bras droit, ce que Severus jugeait peu prudent de sa part surtout parmi les temps qui courraient. Mais il n'en avait que faire de Pettigrow, ce traître pourrait bien brûler en enfer que cela lui ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Severus sortit du château et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, Sirius et lui, ils avaient longuement discuté de la notion de devoir et Sirius avait ri lorsque Severus lui avait annoncé qu'il deviendrait mangemort lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Il devait moins croire à une blague maintenant.

_Au diable Black !_ pensa le jeune homme avant de transplaner

**Poudlard, deux ans après la septième année d'Harry**

Severus marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il était en retard pour le festin d'Halloween et détestait se faire attendre. Soudain quelqu'un le plaqua contre le mur et deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches.

" Salut beau mec ! lui susurra une voix familière.

– Sirius ! lâcha le maître des potions dans un soupir.

– Certains m'appellent ainsi, approuva celui qui était devenu le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis le récent mariage de Remus Lupin.

– Nous allons être en retard, déclara Severus alors que son amant l'embrassait dans le cou.

– Ils attendront, lui répliqua Sirius en caressant le torse de Severus.

– Tu as raison. "

Le vampire attrapa les mains baladeuses de l'animagus et les deux amants se dirigèrent vers leur appartement.

**FIN**

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic !

Kissxxxxxxxx

Oxymore.


End file.
